A Mystery Before It Was Discovered To Be A Mystery
by WastingMyLifeInTheInternet
Summary: That day she confessed and was rejected by him. She ran, not caring and unknowing of the consequences of doing so. And that was the last time she ever saw him. Implied KaiShin, NOT Ayumi X Conan, Set in an Alternate Universe, AU


"C-conan-kun, I really l-l-like you!" My eyes closed, I had confessed to him that day. "G-gomen, Ayumi-chan.. I don't like you that way.." He looked away, and I could not help but cry like the crybaby I am. "Iie.. it's fine Conan-kun.. it's Ran-neechan right?" I said. "It's fine, we can s-still b-be friends r.. right?" I exclaimed in fake cheerfulness. "W-well, I'll see you tomorrow Conan-kun!" I said as I ran, not giving him the chance to reply.

That was the last time I ever saw him.

* * *

7 years has passed since then. Conan-kun just left. No letters, no phone calls, nothing. It was as if he disappeared. We're in 8th grade now.

"Ah! Shinichi-niisan, Kaito-niisan!" Exclaimed Mitsuhiko from our table.

I forgot to mention that after 5 months, Shinichi-niisan came back. He and Ran-neechan didn't end up together like most of us thought. He's engaged to Kaito-niisan now.

We first met him after he took down this huge organization. He was at the hospital at that time. Before that, I rarely went out of my house. I stayed there, after finding out that Conan-kun left. Ran-neechan insisted that I go with them -her and Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun to visit Shinichi-niisan.

 _Flashback_

 _"Um.. nice to meet you Shinichi-niisan... I'm Mitsuhiko"_

 _"My name is Genta! And I like eel!"_

 _"Ayumi.."_

 _He looked surprised and said, "You must be the Shounen Tantei Dan Conan told me so much about! Nice to meet you too." Mitsuhiko-kun chatted with him about the cases we've solved. Genta-kun butting in at some times. Although, they weren't as enthusiastic as before about it, they managed to capture Shinichi-niisan's interest. This went on for a couple days._

 _One day, Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun were running late, so I went by myself. Placing the basket of flowers and a get well soon card I made to the table. A few minutes of silence passed until Shinichi-niisan asked, "Ayumi-chan, you can ask me if you want, I know you want to ask something."_

 _I played with the hem of my skirt and shyly asked him where Conan-kun is. He only replied with, "Ah.. something came up and he had to go back to America.. I'm sorry. I'll try to contact him though."_

 _As soon as he said those words, she had foolishly hoped.. that Conan-kun will return, that everything would go back to normal._

 _End Flashback_

Shinichi-niisan was smiling, he looked as happy as the time when Kaito-niisan proposed to him. "I managed to find out where Conan-kun is," My eyes widened, had I misheard?

"-and I decided to take you with me. We'll be visiting him tomorrow-" That's impossible. After all these years...

"Shinichi-niisan... why hasn't Conan-kun contacted us then?" I asked suddenly. And I immediately became the center of attention, I shrunk back on my chair, feeling uneasy. "I'm sorry, I don't know Ayumi-chan, you'll have to ask him that." Then Kaito-niisan reappeared - _when did he leave?_ \- with a huge bag of pastries he had ordered.

"Now, that's dealt with, Shinichi and I will be going ahead! We still have more... _productive_ things to do." Shinichi-niisan having realized the innuendo, blushed as he was being dragged outside the cafe.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

As I sat on my chair on the plane, I couldn't help but feel nervous. _I was really going to see Conan-kun.._

Even if he had rejected me 7 years ago, I still hadn't moved on. I still retained my feelings, although I know that the chances of him returning my feelings.. even after 7 years.. But what's more important is why he left. Suddenly realizing how quiet it was, I turned to Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun. Genta-kun was asleep, with drool dripping from the side of his mouth. _Even after all those years, Genta-kun hasn't changed that much._

Mitsuhiko-kun turned to me and said, "Ayumi-chan.. do you think Conan-kun will be happy to see us?"

"I don't know myself Mitsuhiko-kun.. maybe.. we have to ask him! We're still the Shonen Tantei Dan right?" I happy exclaimed.

* * *

We finally arrived after that god-awful 12 hour long flight. We hailed a cab and went straight to Conan-kun's house. We stopped at this huge mansion, it was a bit bigger than the Kudo residence. However, I wasn't interested at it, I wanted to see Conan-kun.

We went through a series of hallways and entered the library. He was really there.

"C-conan... hic... CONAN-KUN!" I tackled him and cried. He was really here. He's real. He's not a hallucination.

"Ayumi-chan." Oh god, his voice. How long had I yearned to hear it again... but...

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE! I MISSED YOU! WE MISSED YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?!" I cried, anger and sadness mixing.

* * *

It was now 6:00 pm. We had talked about it and we forgave him. It was like the old times, us having fun, plus Kaito-niisan and Shinichi-niisan. We decided to stay for 2 more days. I was having so much fun. The others left to sleep and only Conan-kun and I were left.

"Conan-kun.. I know I told you this already but.. I like you... I missed you so much.." And I was met with silence. I looked up and saw Conan-kun, with his hair shadowing his eyes, he replied, "I'm sorry Ayumi-chan.. I don't like you that way.. I already told you my answer a long time ago."

"I see.." But I didn't care, I found closure. I don't mind that he rejected me, even if it did hurt, I just don't want him to disappear again.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Conan-kun accompanied us to a cafe today.

"I'll be going ahead, if you guys need anything, just call my butler okay?" He said.

"You'll visit us when we go back to Japan right Conan-kun?" I asked happily. He just nodded.

I forgot to say, Conan-kun has a butler. I didn't expect him to be so well-off though. But every time Conan-kun leaves, that's the time his butler appears. His butler seems confused as to why we were there though. But he doesn't say anything.

* * *

When we returned, Conan-kun wasn't there. We looked for him in the house but we didn't see him. We tried to reach him through the phone but he wasn't answering. We all went to sleep that night with worry invading our mind.

The next day, we spotted his butler and he asked, "May I ask what has been troubling you all lately?"

Shinichi-niisan knew the butler so I let him talk to him. "Excuse me but have you seen Conan-kun yesterday? He told us he would be meeting us before we leave."

The butler's eyes widened and said, "Conan-san? Are you.. sure?" Mitsuhiko-kun replied, "Yes, have you seen him lately?"

"I'm sorry but..

Conan-san has been dead for 5 years."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **And that's it! My first ever fanfic in DC! Please tell me what I need to improve. Oh and sorry they might be OOC, I haven't watched DC in a long time..**


End file.
